


[Podfic] Morning Marks

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward questions, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Inquisitive Child, Love Bites, M/M, Mornings, Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Orochimaru is basking in the warm aches of the bruises and bites his mate left the night before when he's faced with a curious cub coming to wish him a good morning. With some concern over the marks Dad left.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Orochimaru, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Morning Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441020) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Not a birthday story, but posted today in honour of Oro's birthday. ;)

  
**Morning Marks**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 10 minutes, 13 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/morning-marks-podfic-by-kalira/Morning%20Marks.mp3)


End file.
